paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
UAR
The UAR assault rifle is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. Overview The UAR has very high base accuracy as well as a poor base stability, it is similar to the Gecko 7.62 in many ways, although it possesses a faster reload and can reach a better stability when modded for accuracy. Modifying it with the A3 Tactical Foregrip and a sight gives the UAR a substantial stability increase, which, when coupled with the Long Barrel attachment, can make it a highly effective weapon at long ranges. Summary Pros: * Respectable damage output * Average ammo reserve * High rate of fire * Good base accuracy * The UAR build possesses some of the most impressive modded stats that an assault rifle can reach being matched only by specialist builds that require skills to boost a weapons stats. Cons: * Poor base stability. It does become more tolerable after modifications, however. * Only 1 concealment increasing mod, which barely adds any. * Somewhat view-obstructing because of the way the weapon is held in first person. This is made worse by mounting large optics like the Acough Optic Scope and Milspec Scope. * Limited customization options. Most of it is geared towards turning the weapon into a combat-oriented weapon. Builds All-Round Assault Rifle This build has high damage ( ), high accuracy ( ) and good stability ( ). Since the UAR has poor hipfire accuracy it is highly recommended to use skills like Rifleman and Aced Run and Gun to allow you to take advantage of the UAR's high accuracy while sighted. The selection of mods below will make the UAR very effective on the deathwish difficulty, acting as a mid-damage assault rifle with a controllable, yet not sluggish, rate of fire and a fairly quick reload. It can also can take out snipers at surprisingly long ranges, although thi may require multiple shots to be fired before hitting the target. * Long Barrel ( ) * Tactical Compensator ( ) * A3 Tactical Foregrip ( ) * LED Combo ( ) * Raptor Polymer Body ( ) * Any Sight ( ) Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Custom= |-|Extra= |-|Gadget= |-|Lower Receiver= |-|Sight= |drop = 9 |name = Military Red Dot Sight |image = Military Red Dot (Lootbag DLC).png |slot = Sight |price = 43,000 |stability = 4 |concealment = -3 }} Skins UAR-Turtle-Roll.png| UAR-Longclaw.png| Achievements Trivia *The UAR is based on the TPD USA AXR-2, an American licensed copy of the Steyr Mannlicher AUG A2, as evident by the use of a Magpul PMAG prior to update #65 (a true AUG can only use proprietary Steyr magazines) and the lack of a bolt release. The in-game weapon was modified to allow for fully-automatic firing, as the AXR is a civilian rifle, and is designed for semi-automatic operation only. **Modified, it resembles an AUG A3 if fitted with an A3 Tactical Foregrip, lacking only the bolt release above the magwell. When fitted with the Raptor Polymer Body from The Butcher Mod Pack 2 it closely impersonates a Thales F90, again lacking the proper rifle's bolt release. **Unlike the UAR, the real-life AUG does not possess a selective-fire switch, having a "progressive trigger" design instead which determines the weapon's operating mode via different pullings of the trigger (pulling the trigger half-way produces semi-automatic firing, and all the way back produces fully-automatic operation). **"UAR" stands for "Universal Army Rifle", which is the English translation of AUG (Armee Universal Gewehr). Under certain circumstances, this means that the weapon in a way retained its real name when implemented into the game. *Before update #65, the UAR used Tactical Mags by default, it now uses standard-issue Steyr polymer magazines instead. *The UAR lacks the standard foldable foregrip of the AUG A2, having a TROY Modular Vertical Grip in its place instead. The grip is not visible on the weapon icon or those of its mods, though. *Without optical attachments, the UAR is provided with a rail-mounted pistol-style ironsights system akin to the Marksman Sight on the Crosskill pistol. Such a configuration for the Steyr AUG exists in reality, but is quite rare and is not compatible with newer A2 models. **The Kobus 90 and the IZHMA 12G also shares the same default sights configuration. *Equipping a Short Barrel and A3 Tactical Foregrip causes the barrel to be hidden inside the hand guard. If you equip a the Low Profile Suppressor or Medium Suppressor it will give the appearance of a stealth barrel while The Bigger The Better Suppressor will clip through the attachment. *A developer oversight is on the third-person reloading and holding animations: The weapon is held by the barrel, and the player "reloads" with the grip held by the left hand. *When sprinting with an active flashlight on this weapon, the flashlight beam will glitch and not correlate with the position of the actual flashlight. Gallery UAR-preview.jpg|A preview of the UAR. UAR-pimped.jpg|UAR with 4 mods equipped. (Long Barrel, Fire Breather Nozzle, Tactical Laser Module and Milspec Scope) 2014-01-04 00008.jpg|A fully modded UAR. (Long Barrel, The Bigger The Better Suppressor, A3 Tactical Foregrip, Assault Light and See More Sight) Stealth UAR.png|Custom UAR (Short Barrel, Medium Suppressor, A3 Tactical Foregrip, and Combat Sight) UAR-RaptorPolymerBody.jpg|UAR with 5 mods equipped. (Long Barrel, Fire Breather Nozzle, Military Laser Module, Combat Sight, and Raptor Polymer Body) UAR.jpg|UAR with 3 mods attached (Short Barrel, Raptor Polymer Body, and Compact Laser Module) UAR FBI Files.png|Photo presented in the FBI Files. ru:UAR Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)